


the best kind of mistake

by days4daisy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Extra Treat, M/M, Sex Work, mistaken for a sex worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: The kid catches Han’s eye because he seems new to the trade. A little wet behind the ears. Even blinks and looks around when Han calls out to him. Points at his own chest and says, “Who, me?”
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 208
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	the best kind of mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platinum_firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/gifts).



Han picks the kid because he’s a fresh face in a mountain of been there, done that. It’s not that Han likes them young; he’s never been one for the blushing, virginal types. But Tatooine options range from rough around the edges to rough around...everything. No one sticks around Tatooine if they can help it, and if they do they usually end up carted off to Jabba’s, or worse.

The kid catches Han’s eye because he seems new to the trade. A little wet behind the ears. Even blinks and looks around when Han calls out to him. Points at his own chest and says, “Who, me?”

Han grins. “Yeah, you. How much, kid?”

The kid looks around like he just remembered where he is and what he does for a living. He's against the stone wall of one of the hottest cantinas in Mos Eisley, hidden by the shadow of the building. “Oh,” he says, “you think I’m a…”

Han catches the gist, and his smile slips. Sure, Han’s judgment may be iffy thanks to one too many Jakaarian shooters, but he’s not too tipsy to know what this is. Good looking guy all alone in a back alley in Mos Eisley? Not dressed the part, to be fair. He’s in some backwater sand suit, white robe and matching pants. Still, why else would someone skulk around the dark corners of Mos Eisley if they’re not looking for work?

Unless, Han picked the wrong type of work? He edges back. “You’re not a runner, are you?” Not many stupid enough to be enemies of Jabba on Tatooine, but a few will go for low hanging fruit. Cutting off a supply run here or there, making good on stolen cargo behind Jabba’s back.

The kid doesn’t look like a runner, and he’s frowning like he’s confused. But looks can be deceiving, and Han’s not in the mood for a shootout on his night off. “Look, I’m off duty,” Han says. “I’m not hauling for the big guy right now. So why don’t you run along and tell whoever you’re working with that you’re barking up the wrong-”

“I’m not a runner,” the kid cuts in. “Or whatever you said.” He gives Han a weird look, a little up and down. Han’s eyes are getting better in the dark, good enough to spy swollen pink around the kid’s eyes. It’s like he’s been crying, or at least trying not to. He’s got a matching flush on his cheeks. It looks awfully good on him even with the odd circumstances.

“So, you’re not a runner,” Han says. “You’re just a picky night walker, that it?”

“I’m off duty too, alright?” the kid snaps. He looks flustered, anger warm in his eyes. It’s a good look for him. Good enough that Han subjects himself to more of the look-over. Maybe Han's a sucker, but it’s kind of fun letting some off-the-clock whore measure him up.

“Well?” Han gives him another smile. “What’s the verdict there, champ?”

The kid meets his eyes, and doesn’t he have the bluest eyes around? They’re like Kamino from orbit. “Yeah, ok,” he says.

“Ok?” Han raises a brow. “That’s it? You’re telling me I’m paying for ‘ok’?”

“I said ok!” the kid huffs; he’s adorable. “Geez - you got a place we can go or not?”

“Do I got a place?” Han mimics with a roll of his eyes. “Kid, do I look like a guy who’s not prepared?”

“You look like a guy who should stop calling me ‘kid.’ It’s Luke,” he says.

Luke, sure, it suits him fine. Best to stop thinking of him as a kid anyway, with the thoughts in Han’s head.

Han wraps an arm around Luke’s shoulders. For all Luke’s posturing, he leans right on into the crook of Han’s side like he belongs there. Han grins, no buyer’s remorse yet. “Nice to meet you, Luke,” he says, mouth at Luke’s ear. “Call me Han.”

“Alright, Han,” Luke says, his voice going soft and breathy. Han likes the way he sounds - gives his ear a nibble and earns a nice gasp. “Are we going or not?” Luke’s words shake.

“Oh yeah,” Han murmurs, “we’re going alright.”

***

Han takes Luke to a keep he’s booked in the past for nights like this. He and Chewie have a pact. What they do on off-time is each other’s business, but no bringing strays back to the Falcon after hours. The inn isn’t much to look at, Han admits, but it’s clean, quiet, and no questions get asked about anyone’s business. Han leads the way, he’s used this room at least three other times before. The stairs creak with every step and are too cramped for them to walk up side by side. Han settles for holding Luke’s hand and guiding while Luke trails closely behind.

The room is as unimpressive. It’s a lumpy bed, a metal desk, and a window looking out on a dusty street. Nothing else.

“This is where you’re staying?” Luke sounds incredulous.

It’s a dump, sure, but it’s Han’s choice of dump. He glares over his shoulder. “Awful picky,” he grumbles. “Look, it’s clean and discreet. You want a private suite on Jabba’s party barge or something?”

“It’s fine,” Luke relents, but he still doesn’t sound convinced. From other one-nighters Han has brought back to this dive, Han wouldn’t have liked the lip. But Luke looks awfully cute pouting, makes Han think of other things Luke might be good at doing with his mouth.

“Why don’t you stop looking at the room, huh?” Han sets hands on Luke’s shoulders, they feel tense under his clothes. “There’s plenty else to look at.”

Luke snorts at the bad line, but Han can see that the kid still looks nervous. Not sure why. Could be his first time out in awhile? Or something bad happened? The kid did look like he was sad about something.

Not Han’s problem, but he likes the idea of Luke smiling. Han gives his shoulders another squeeze, then steps into his space. “Easy,” he murmurs. “We’ll take it slow, ok?”

Luke looks him in the eye. “I’m not a kid,” he says, and the space between them disappears.

Luke on the offensive is a surprise given the anxious vibes he’s been letting off, but Han’s not about to complain. The kid is eager, that’s for sure. A little out of practice, rhythm off a touch. But he tastes as good as he feels pushing his mouth on Han’s. Han groans encouragement and slides his arms around Luke’s waist. His back is firm under his clothes, and it’ll feel even better without this damn robe in the way.

They must be on the same wavelength, because before Han knows what's going on his vest is hitting the floor. “Hey now,” Han mock-protests, laughing. “Don’t recall giving permission for that.”

“Do I have to ask for permission?” Luke asks. He’s being testy again, but there’s a grain of something serious in the question that gives Han pause.

Han answers it with a crooked smile and arms extended at his sides. “To get me naked? You’ve got all the permission in the Outer Rim,” he says. “Now, how ‘bout me if I want to return the favor?”

Luke meets his eyes. For a guy so young, he’s got meaty stares, full of wonder and fears someone his age shouldn’t have. After a second, he nods.

“Good,” Han says, “that’s good. Way I see it, you got one piece off me. Now it’s my turn.”

Luke huffs, “Just your vest.” But he doesn’t complain when Han eases the belt free around his waist. His robe opens up showing off clean skin underneath. No hair, no scars. He’s got a man’s body though, that’s for sure. Arms and a torso that have seen some labor, and Han likes the mystery. Maybe the kid works repairs at Toshi Station as his day gig, or he’s out with the crop dusters.

Han starts to go for another kiss but gets held up by impatient hands tugging his shirt over his head. He has to twist to keep from getting his arms stuck. “You’re not the most graceful, you know,” Han points out. But he doesn’t exactly mind, not with the way the kid is looking him over, licking his lips like he’s won the jackpot.

“If you’re looking for grace, you picked up the wrong guy,” Luke says.

Han snorts. “That’s for damn sure.” He steps into Luke’s space and gathers him up. Luke feels good under his hands, warm and smooth as their mouths meet up again. Luke’s is wet from his lip licking, makes their contact extra slick and nice. Han grins under him, keen to the way Luke’s fingers push up through the chest hair he lacks. Luke’s hand slides around to his back, follows Han’s spine to his pants. He hooks fingers through the belt loops and urges Han up against him.

“Easy,” Han hisses. But he’s not complaining. Their bodies feel good clashing up against each other, friction hot and sudden. It’s not like Han needed much motivation, but Luke’s body is hard against his. Han’s pants feel a whole lot tighter than they did a minute ago.

When they ease apart, Luke has a smirk on his face. “Oh, you like that, huh?” Han sits back on the bed and pulls Luke up to him. His mouth paints the line of Luke’s chest as he eases his fingers under the waist of Luke’s pants. “Let see what else you like,” Han murmurs.

It only takes Han shoving Luke’s pants down his thighs for the kid to gasp. Underneath, he’s wearing simple white briefs. Perfect for the nice size he’s sporting underneath. The outline of arousal thick in Luke’s underwear gets Han feeling hungry. He wants something he hasn’t done in a long time, definitely not with any one-night exchange. But Han isn’t exactly one for denying his impulses. When he has a good feeling about something, he goes for it. Including burying his face in the kid’s crotch.

Luke’s knees go weak against the side of the bed. He crowds into Han’s space, setting shaking hands on his shoulders. “That’s not fair,” Luke complains. “I still have to do you. My turn, remember?”

“Hmm,” Han pretends to think it over, nuzzling Luke’s arousal. “No,” he says, “I don’t remember that at all.”

Luke’s annoyance becomes a moan when Han gathers his clothed erection between his lips. Even with the fabric in the way, Luke is heavy and thick in Han’s mouth. Han likes how Luke feels on his tongue, likes how he smells buried so close. Han shifts Luke on his tongue as he pulls Luke further into his mouth. He has to stretch his mouth wide to fit him, and Han likes the challenge.

“It’s my turn,” Luke reiterates, but his fingers dig hard into Han’s shoulders and his hips jut forward.

“Mm,” Han agrees, but just because he agrees doesn’t mean he’s stopping. Luke feels too good in his mouth. With his underwear wet through, Han can taste him too. Han hooks an arm around Luke’s waist and urges the kid further forward. Luke doesn’t need much provoking. At Han’s palm flat in the small of his back, he nearly buckles against the bed.

Then the pressure is gone, and Luke is on the floor between Han’s knees. His hands are kaadu-fast, freeing Han of his belt and following with his fly. Luke doesn’t even wait to get Han’s pants down his legs. With Han’s erection visible through his undergarments, Luke sinks down to mouth at Han’s dick.

“Hey now, easy.” Han sets a hand on Luke’s shoulder long enough to push his pants down. He follows with his underwear. “I gotta wear these later,” he says.

Luke rolls his eyes. “Didn’t give me that choice,” he grumbles.

Han grins. “Well yeah,” he agrees, “but that’s you.”

Luke snorts, but he doesn’t seem to mind too much, eyes straying back down. His mouth is quick to follow, hot and tight. Han tangles his fingers in the kid’s hair, guides him over with a groan of approval. “Good to see you can put that mouth of yours to good use.”

Luke huffs but doesn’t seem deterred. His hands slide up Han’s thighs as he pulls more of Han past his lips. Nods his head up and back in a way that gets Han feeling hot and good all over. He sinks back on the bed and is happy to find Luke following him, climbing up between his legs so he can bow over Han’s shaft. Han spreads his legs to fit; he can be accommodating every now and then. And the kid looks good kneeling between his thighs. He’s shed his own underwear somewhere between the floor and joining Han on the mattress. It’s hard to see him at the angle, but Han gets an eyeful of bare waist, finds Luke as tan below the belt as above.

Han scrubs a hand through Luke’s mess of blonde hair. “Hey, you up for more?” he asks.

Luke pops off his cock with a wet sound. He sure is a pretty thing, lips all rosy from sucking. “How much more?” he asks.

“Well, I was thinking something a little more intimate,” Han suggests. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, your mouth sure feels good. But I can think of some other things that might be as fun.”

Luke’s swollen mouth flattens to an unimpressed line. “Are you trying to say you want to fuck me?” he asks.

“Geez, when you put it that way…” Han rolls his eyes for show, but he can’t say he minds the sharp tongue. “No really, what do you say?”

“Guess I thought that’s why you brought me back with you,” Luke says. He smiles when he talks, and Han wonders how a cute thing like him got roped up in this business in Mos Eisley. “You have stuff?”

“Do I look like a guy who’s unprepared?” Han asks. He cuts in when Luke starts making a face. “Of course I’ve got stuff. You’re on thin ice, pal.”

Luke is grinning when Han climbs off the bed. It’s a look he decides he likes a whole lot. He also likes that by the time he’s back on the bed, Luke has already sprawled on his stomach. Luke sets his head on folded arms and gives Han a curious look that worms down way deeper into Han’s gut than it should. The kid’s definitely too sweet for Mos Eisley. For his own good, Han hopes he takes the high road soon.

Just not yet. Not tonight.

Luke’s legs open for Han like Han's meant to fit between them. His ass is taut and raised. A shiver goes through him when Han spreads him wider. “Shhh,” Han finds himself saying. “Trust me.”

“Easy for you to say,” Luke huffs. But he lies still, and there is trust in the gesture. Maybe it’s fake, maybe the kid’s damn good at what he does. But Han reads it as trust, and he’ll be damned if he goes back on that now.

Even for Han’s fingers, Luke is wonderfully tight. He’s like a perfect leather glove, warm and wound. Luke grunts under him, and Han takes things slow. “Easy,” Han says. He sets a hand on the small of Luke’s back, and Luke stills under him. Rocks back into Han’s fingers, and isn’t that the sexiest thing in the world?

It’s gratifying when Luke opens up for him. He loosens for Han’s fingers, swallows more of them in his oil-slicked opening. Han kisses the back of a thigh and grins at the goosebumps that rise on Luke’s skin under his breaths.

“I’m good,” Luke says under him.

Han wants Luke to be sure, every inch of him is screaming to get a move on. But he hears himself ask, “You sure?”

Luke glances over his shoulder, stray pieces of his blonde mop sticking to a cheek. “Yeah,” he says, way too genuine. “Yeah, Han, I’m sure.”

Streetwalkers in Mos Eisley sure as hell aren’t so sincere. Han’s a little flustered himself as he pulls back. “Well ok then,” he mumbles.

It’s easy enough to get himself prepped. The kid’s mouth already has him nice and hard, and he works the protection on with little effort. Luke waits for him, hips arched off the bed, a hand working himself up in Han’s absence. Han doesn’t make him wait long though. He kneels in, arm braced around Luke’s waist, and eases him down.

Han blows out a breath. He knew Luke was tight, but his fingers and his cock are two different feelings. Luke is soft and smooth from the oil, pulled hot in all the right ways. It’s like being in Luke's mouth all over again. Han pants as he bottoms out, and Luke’s back flexes under him. “You alright?” Han asks.

“When you start moving,” Luke says. His voice is thicker, and Han is more than happy to take him up on the challenge.

Fucking Luke feels good. It feels easy, and it’s odd. It doesn’t feel scummy like Han usually does after one of these stress-blowing sessions. There’s nothing wrong with it of course. People make a living, and Han gets away from Jabba’s haunt for a while. But this feels nice in a way things haven’t in a long time. Han feels it in the way Luke’s body arches against his. The way he gasps against the mattress or moans into his folded hands.

It’s not like Han doesn’t get off other nights like this. But this is different. His blood’s on fire in a way he hasn’t felt in years. Han pulls Luke up onto him until Luke is in his lap. Everything about Luke seems to drive Han more into the moment. The curve of his ass. The smooth lines of his skin. The way his hair sticks to the back of his neck. The flush of warmth between his shoulder blades. The strain that shakes through his arms as he holds himself up.

“Damn, you’re good at this.” Han breathes the words down Luke’s spine.

Luke hums against the sheets, “I know.”

Han gets caught up in everything. He’s kissing Luke’s back and pulling Luke tight against his hips. Palming at his mouth-wet cock and rubbing his nose through Luke’s hair. Luke moans his name against a fist; it’s the hottest thing Han's ever experienced on this sand-covered rock.

When Luke comes, he goes static - a full-body shudder that clenches through him hard enough for Han to feel. It’s impossible not to tumble down with him, turned on as Han already is.

First time in a while that Han goes completely blank. There’s no pretense in what these encounters are. Han likes it that way usually. But tonight, he blinks aware to himself folded around Luke’s back. Guess he should be glad the kid hasn’t shoved him off, or robbed him clean in the meantime.

“That was something,” Han breathes. It takes more effort than usual, but he gets himself up and off.

“Mmm,” Luke agrees. The contented sound has no doubt graced other ears before, but Han chooses to believe this one is for him.

“So, how much?” Han asks.

“Mmm?” Luke rolls off his stomach and looks up at Han. He’s wet between his thighs and on his stomach. It takes a hell of a lot of self control to keep from licking him clean.

“How much?” Han repeats. “And, uh, where do I find you? I’ve gotta go off-world here and there, but when I’m around, I hit Mos Eisley when I’ve got time. You up for repeat customers, kid?”

“Kid,” Luke echoes, rolling his eyes. It’s adorable. He chews his bottom lip for a second. “I’m around I guess. It’s kinda hard to say where I’ll be, but I’ll keep an eye out. For you, I mean.”

“Oh, well good, good,” Han says. Feels like they’re having a moment. They’re not. But it feels like it. “And price?”

Luke tells him with his eyes averted. It’s...low. Criminally low. Han should know, he works for the biggest crime lord in the Outer Rim. Han’s not one to balk at low prices, usually the other way around. But ok, he sneaks the kid a little extra. Enough to help him get home alright. Like he needs help getting home in his line of work. Han, as usual, is a total sucker for a pretty face.

Luke gets up and cleans off, and Han watches, reclined on his back. The spark hasn’t worn off one bit in the afterglow. Luke’s gorgeous from head to toe. Han enjoys watching him bend and move, all the way until his garish white clothes are back on his body.

At the door, Luke turns back. His mouth quirks into a hint of a smile. “Well...guess I’ll see you around then.”

“You bet,” Han says. “See you around, Luke.”

Luke hangs at the door for an extra moment, and Han doesn’t mind it. Kind of wishes he would come back inside. Han could offer a few extra credits if the kid wants to hang around the whole night.

But then he leaves, and Han pushes himself out of bed to lock the door behind him. He flops back on the mattress, sore in all the right ways, a smile on his face.

Best impulse decision he’s ever made? Maybe. Possibly. If there’s a ‘next time,’ one hundred percent yes.


End file.
